


The Kitchen Incident

by Fancy_Dragonqueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes needs something else, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Steve is Not Helping, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: Everything Tony wanted was to get some nice meal.Now he's going to die.





	The Kitchen Incident

**Author's Note:**

> A little chat in the discordchannel and somehow this idea was born.  
> Please don't be too harsh, first time writing fanfiction since well... 12 years? And in english. It's not my first language.  
> Therefore thanks to my beta the sweet and patient [Shi_Toyu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu)  
> I love you honey! Thank you so much!
> 
> Else theres one typo... you can find it. I wanted to change it but! as a little thank you for Shi it's now in the story and it wil stay in the story.

It had been a long way to go for Tony. He had forgiven his friends for ditching him, because, seriously, that was something he was used to. Not that he should be proud of his lack of self-perpetuation, but it was his way to live and survive, nothing to be ashamed of and really nothing to talk about because fuck off, Steve. There was no way he would want to join team evenings, meals, or movie nights. He gave them floors to live in, his own secured to no end because, even if they lived there, he didn’t trust anyone. Not anymore.

He didn’t want to pretend they were a happy family, because they weren’t. He would have done anything for them, even helping the doctors in Wakanda to retrieve Barnes sanity, because that was what he did, fix broken things. Only this was where he drew the line.  
It had been better for their reputation to play the whole little family again, but he tried not to meet with anyone anymore. He didn’t want to admit that he’d grieved long enough. His mother would have smacked his head for ever trying to kill the poor man, because he knew he had been brainwashed, but… seeing him like that, killing his mother... It had broken his heart. Steve should have seen his reaction coming, he hadn’t had the time to grieve or to react and to just figure it out on his own.

Unfortunately, there was something else he figured out and that was something his father would have smacked his head for. Well… couldn’t have everything, could he? But damn. After they left him to die in Siberia, he went home, tried to find something to destroy the man, only to find files upon files, experiments, brainwashing, torture. He had been lost in the dark, forced himself to look through and learn everything about the Soldier. Trying to find dirt on him turned to violently vomiting between the vids and then to pitying the man, remembering his own time in captivity, and somehow had finally turned into sympathy.

As the wayward team arrived, he didn’t hate the man anymore. How could he? And somehow… he didn’t expect the man to come out of the plane looking like this.

He was clad in dark jeans, fitting tight over his hipbones, and a shirt a size too little for him. What was it with these Supersoldiers and not getting bigger shirts? Because, damn, that was torture. More torture, good torture. Was there a thing as good torture? Tony didn’t know. He really didn’t want to know why he got a funny feeling in his belly as his eyes flickered to the bun the man was wearing, the clean shaven face.

He liked the broken hobo look much more, thank you for asking, and damn if he didn’t know this feeling. His face closed and he tried to look as innocent as humanly possible. He faked a smile and wished them all a good time before fleeing as Cap tried to talk with him.

He wasn’t running, no. He refused to phrase it as running. It was… aggressively walking. That’s it. Not running because that meant he fled the scene and a Stark didn’t flee. Whatever was happening, even if there was a curious but cautious wet dream walking on the landing pad. Nah. Definitively not running.

Tony did well and he was really proud of himself, for almost two months he made it without bidding anyone good morning or good night or even a hello. He timed his sleep and eating patterns so that he didn’t run into anyone.

JARVIS was helping because of course he had JARVIS saved, a part of him, and there was no way Tony wouldn’t turn him on again. Daddy JARVIS was teaching his little daughter Friday everything now. Even if Tony wouldn’t admit it, he was so damn proud of them. Well, not their sassy attitudes and teaming up against him, but that’s what you got with two children in your home.  
Two children who had banned him from his own workshop in favor of finding something edible to eat, cause somehow they agreed smoothies weren’t good food. But vitamins… whatever.

Tony sighed and grumbled as he tried to find something in the communal kitchen because somehow his own kitchen didn’t have anything according to JARVIS and he didn’t know how to cook. Pah! Couldn’t be that difficult, could it? But right now he just wanted to eat something fast, tinkering some more in his workshop before going to sleep.

So he tried to find food, edible food with... things in it, preferably ready to eat and not to make something out of. Perhaps microwaving, but nothing more. Tony yawned and opened the fridge, hoping someone had cooked. He knew for sure that there were edible cocks hidden as Avengers.

Somehow the fridge was extra cold. Seriously, who had fiddled with the temperature? That couldn’t be right. Frowning, he reached into the bloody thing because, damn, sometimes he hated to be this short and not able to reach the button as easily as someone like Steve. He cursed a bit, standing on his tiptoes and trying to reach into it. His arm bumped into a plastic box and he cried out as he felt himself slip and somehow tripping the box, causing it to topple and pour everything out all over him. And who would judge him?! It was damn cold! And white and sticky and what… was that? Of course he cried out. Ever got a cold something pouring over your chest? No? Well.

“Gross…” he murmured, somehow pissed because now he not only had to eat, he also needed to change his shirt. His hand touched the cold, white stuff, taking something with his finger and sniffing at it. Well, at least it wasn’t something gluey.

Smelled like yogurt but it was more like ice cream now because it was in the process of freezing. And not only smelled. It also tasted like yogurt. Poor thing, it would freeze and go bad in the cold fridge. He had rescued it from frostbite! Not that it mattered anymore, because the box was on the floor, had crashed there quite loudly. But everyone was asleep and the doors were thick so it shouldn’t matter.No one should have woken up. Except… someone with really, really good senses.

“That… was my favourite.”

It was a gruff voice, breaking the silence and causing Tony to shriek again. Manfully. Perhaps he should sleep some more, the amount of crying out and shrieking was suspicious at this point and he had a god damn heart condition. Everyone should know better than to shock him. Slowly he turned, staring at the dark,hunched person in the door, clutching the frame, metal arm glinting in the little light the fridge gave them. Well… JARVIS… where are you? But there wasn’t any alert and somehow that wasn’t quite comforting, causing him to take a step back, almost slipping on the poor excuse of a dairy product. It was sheer luck that rescued him from falling onto the floor, blinking at the man standing there and closely watching him.

“Please don’t kill me?” he tried to reason with the man, trying to look as innocent as possible, while whispering, “JARVIS… help. He will kill me.”

The phrase caused the man to squint his eyes and enter the room, coming closer and rounding the table that had been a little comforting barrier till now. Well. Thanks brain and body for reacting and running for his life. You’re fired.. Both. No excuses for you two.

Instead, his mind raced with ideas and possibilities. His suits were shut down and the ones available wouldn’t come to help because he forgot to wear his bracelets. Sunglasses at night were classy but not his style while tinkering in the workshop. He really should get some sleep, because he didn’t react and the dark, scary man got closer. Too close. Because suddenly he was there, standing right in front of him and staring him down, really staring him down, why were they this big? Steve was bigger, too! This should be illegal.

He would sue any and everyone bigger than him! First thing in the morning, if he was able to survive the encounter.

“I… I should get going. Right. There’s nothing to see and there’s so much to eat in the fridge. Go on. Shoo. I will buy you edible yogurt in the morning and everything will be fine. It’s a dream. You can go to bed or do whatever you wanna do. Except killing me. Because that wouldn’t be nice and everything. Aaaaaand you wouldn’t want that because then you wouldn’t get any free yogurt anymore.” He knew he was rambling, but somehow the man still crept closer. He took step after step, herding him from the still open fridge – clean energy doesn’t mean to leave them open, at least let him live long enough to close the door!- to the kitchen table that stopped his further escape.

“I made it myself,” was all the answer he got, staring into the dark, deep voids that were the man’s eyes and opening his mouth to scream as the body pressed itself against him, filling his nose with the scent of freshly showered man. It was a dark aroma, something he had noticed was Bucky’s own scent, tempting and dangerous. He knew he would die, but somehow it felt comforting to smell Bucky like this, feel the heat radiating off of the body and trying not to scream as the man lowered his head to eat him alive.

Wait.

What?

There was a hot tongue on his face, licking at the white mess there. Bucky moaned and the sound went straight to his groin because having the hot breath so close to his mouth was giving him goose bumps. His opened lips didn’t let out a scream like he intended, but a moan. He immediately shut it with force to not embarrass himself further.

“What the…” he tried to reason, but was interrupted by a hoarse laugh.

“Told you it’s my favourite.Now stand still. I wanna eat the rest before it melts. It’s still not cold enough, but I think that’s because you’re so hot.”

The cheeky bastard had the balls to grin at him, purr and then just continue to lick him like a… really hot and dangerous dog. Because, damnit, the men knew how to use not only his tongue but his teeth to tease the delicate flesh right under his jawbone near the ear, purring and moaning the right amount to get Tony hard. He clutched not the kitchen table like he wanted but Bucky’s broad shoulders, knowing full well he shouldn’t do this, digging his fingers into them. Well, of one because the other was metal, making everything hotter than before. 

It didn’t take the former assassin long to get Tony’s neck clean and one couldn’t blame Tony from gasping, quite disappointed, as he felt the man retreating.

“Like that, doll?”, Bucky smirked and somehow Tony’s mouth just clicked shut because even he didn’t know what to say. He thought he would die for god’s sake! Not be ravished and abused by a rogue in his own kitchen.

“Seen you looking. You’re not as subtle as you think, suck at hiding. Hopefully not the only thing you’ll suck at.”

The grin got wider, somehow wicked, and Tony knew this was the last chance to escape but he couldn’t move with the boner in his pants, not with the hot body now pressing closer into him, rubbing their hips together, causing him to whimper and almost buckle at the knees. It had been so long since anyone had touched him and it felt so good coming from the wet dream of his latest sleepless nights.

“It’s okay, gorgeous,“ Bucky whispered, kissing his lips somewhat shyly and laying his metal hand against Tony’s cheek, causing him to lean into the touch and stare with wide and hopeful eyes. He didn’t need sleep, he was sleeping right now.

Only in his dreams would Bucky throw him onto the table and fuck him senseless. There was no need for Steve to interfere, come into the room and switch on the lights only to freeze.

“Holy shit.”

“Language!”

It was even funnier with both of them shouting it and he somehow felt like that was what JARVIS and Friday felt when ganging up on him. He looked at Bucky. Tried not to look to the door where Steve was standing, just now noticing the white stuff Bucky had on his chin right now. The dark haired man grinned wickedly and licked it away, not breaking eye contact with Steve.

“That…” The sound Steve made reminded him of a wounded animal. “Not in the kitchen! I am happy that you two get along… Somehow... but. Bucky! Tony! Not…! Gna!” He didn’t talk much more but fled the room. Because it was okay for Steve to flee. It wasn’t a fight.

“Well… that hadn’t been going as expected but it sure was delicious,” Bucky laughed and somehow it not only added to the feeling in Tony’s groin but also in his belly and he glared darkly at the man, forming a fist and hitting him with it.

“Now he thinks you’ve blown me in my kitchen!” he shouted, embarrassed because there was no way the man couldn’t have felt his reaction to the licking, but the former Soldier only shrugged, grabbed Tony and threw him over one shoulder. And it was totally not a shriek he was giving because... of reasons.

“That’s what I was going to do, doll, but first I needed to rescue my froyo because frozen yogurt is the best.”

He really needed to lecture the man about saving energy and using the god damn freezer instead of turning the fridge on it's lowest setting and why did he know about frozen yogurt? Steve had been in awe about everything and here was this little smug-looking shit fingering with his toys and making future things. They needed to talk. But not now.

The man had kidnapped him and thanks, JARVIS because, again, he couldn’t trust his AI to rescue him. He was now being carried off somewhere. He just managed to close the door of the fridge as he was carried away, into… an unknown future. But he was a Stark. He would manage.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading  
> hope you liked it a bit :)


End file.
